To Love is to Hurt
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: Apparently Wendy's keeping a secret about Kyle from Stan in hopes of blackmailing him back into her life, but Kyle's man enough to tell Stan himself.  Eventual Style.
1. Chapter 1

**To my followers: I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics in…well, years. I've grown out of a lot of fandom and hit walls on some stories, having not planned them out but just running with them were my fingers take me. Though I will be coming back to Dirty Little Secret soon!**

**This is my first South Park fic, so the characters may be OOC; please forgive me if that's the case. This will eventually be a Style. It may have other pairings throughout. And this is a high school setting, junior year.**

**South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Enjoy!**

To Love is to Hurt

'Damnit, Kyle,' Stan thought as another note he had passed to his redheaded friend was lazily pushed aside. 'What's wrong with you?'

He had noticed over the past few days a slow downwards spiral of his friend's usual mood; even his comebacks to Cartman were weak and halfhearted. And now Kyle wouldn't even say but two words to him through the day and he would simply push notes aside. Even at lunch he would stare past his food with his head lying on his crossed arms, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. This wasn't Kyle.

At least he would hopefully have a chance to talk to Kyle at the 'Overnight Gaming Party' at Craig's house tonight.

Stan decided to stop wasting his notebook paper and simply sighed, propping his head up on one hand while he tried to pay attention to the teacher's droning. Five minutes of this seemed like eternity, which was exactly how many minutes he had until the bell rang to dismiss school.

"Dude," the raven haired teen called after Kyle not too far from the classroom, gently pulling him back by the shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Kyle replied emotionlessly as he shrugged off Stan's hand. "Everything's fine."

"No, everything's _not_ fine! This isn't you!" he protested as he stood in front of his friend, placing both hands on Kyle's shoulders so that he couldn't evade him further, not caring that he had just abandoned his book and notes all over the hallway floor.

Even as concerned azure eyes locked with saddened emerald, Kyle simply replied, "Leave me alone."

Stan was slightly taken aback at the tone of Kyle's voice, his green eyes changing to ones of hurt and pain, wanting to be left alone to wallow in his own problems.

"No, I won't. If you don't tell me now what's bothering you, I'll make you tell me tonight at Craig's."

"I'm not going."

The hands on Kyle's shoulders fell limply to Stan's sides. "You're kidding, right? I mean, we've all only been planning on going to this party for a month now."

"Yeah, well, plans change," he mumbled as he stepped around Stan and over his pile of school things to head to his locker. And just as Stan turned to call after him again, he noticed the redhead had abruptly stopped, clutching his books to his chest as a girl neared him wearing a smug little smirk. Stan could only imagine the face of his best friend as Wendy passed him, what with the way he standing, he was scared.

"What did you do to him, Wendy?" Stan growled lowly as he grabbed her arm much harder than intended, causing her to wince slightly.

"What are you talking about, silly?" she smiled sweetly, casting that evil smirk and glance over her shoulder only briefly as Kyle started walking away again.

"You said or did something to him, I know it!" the raven haired teen said as he released and pushed Wendy's arm away in one motion. "What did you do to him?"

"All I told him was that he should stop spending so much time with you. There are other girls besides me who want the chance to occasionally talk to you, you know, and with him there…well, you both look and act like total butt buddies," she smiled none too kindly.

"Who are you to decide how much time we spend together? Kyle and I have known each other for _way_ longer than I have you or any other stupid girl!"

"So you don't mind that everyone thinks that you're gay for each other?"

Azure eyes narrowed darkly as he looked down at his ex, but he said nothing. He glared a few seconds longer before bending down and picking up his belongings.

"It's in your best interest to keep your nose out of my business," he warned as he stood, turning his back to her. "We wouldn't want any rumors to start about you, now would we?"

If Cartman was useful for anything, it was starting rumors, and Wendy knew that better than anyone. All he needed was a little incentive, such as some KFC for example.

"I told him something else too," she giggled sweetly yet mischievously, keeping her back to him. "I told him that if he didn't stop hanging out with you, I'd tell you his dirty little secret."

Stan faltered momentarily in his stride as these words entered his ears.

She knew something that he didn't about his best friend.

But he continued on as though he didn't mind her words. He would sort everything out one way or another, he was sure of it.

"I'm staying at your house tonight if you're not coming to the party," Stan stated matter-of-factly some odd minutes later, having stopped by his own locker to trade out books and load his backpack for homework before heading to his Jewish friend's.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Kyle sighed in irritation as he began cramming things in his bag, blowing a stray red curl from his eyes as he did so.

"Since when has you're telling me that ever stopped me before?" the raven haired teen grinned lopsidedly as he leaned against the wall of lockers. "Wendy told me what she told you; to stay away from me. You should know by now to not listen to her."

"She's right though," Kyle again sighed, going cross-eyed to glare at the intrusive curl before tucking it behind his ear and slinging his backpack over his shoulder at the same time, kicking his locker shut. "You haven't dated anyone since her."

"So, what? Who said I'm ready to start looking for another relationship. I'm rather happy being single or spending time with you."

The ginger smiled despite his earlier irritation. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven, dude," Stan grinned as he slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders, the pair walking out to the bus. He would wait till tonight, be it at Craig's house or Kyle's, to bring up the secret that Wendy had mentioned earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park © Matt and Trey. Enjoy!**

To Love is to Hurt

During the entire bus ride home, Stan could tell Kyle was still edgy about something, the redhead laughing halfheartedly or obviously not paying full attention to what was being said.

"Dude," Stan finally sighed as he tugged at one of the ear flaps of Kyle's ushanka, gaining the boys full attention.

"What?"

He stared curiously into those alluring green eyes for a few moments, his eyebrows knitting together as he tried to read what was going through Kyle's head. "What's _really_ bothering you?"

Kyle's gaze lingered on Stan for a few hesitant moments before he turned his gaze back to the window, resting his forehead against the slightly foggy and cold glass. "It's not something that I want to talk about on a bus," he finally said quietly. "And it's not something I'm really comfortable telling anybody…"

'But Wendy knows,' Stan thought somewhat bitterly, though he placed a comforting hand briefly on the Jew's shoulder before returning it to his lap. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yea," Kyle breathed as he shut his eyes, his hand blindly searching for and finding Stan's hand, wrapping his fingers into his palm. "I know, and I will tell you…eventually."

Their hands stayed wrapped together for the rest of the ride, and neither spoke another word until they were nearing their stop.

"So," Stan spoke as he released Kyle's hand to search for his backpack that snuck under the seat in front of them, "are you going tonight or not?"

"I don't know yet," the redhead sighed as he and Stan stood, heading to the front of the bus and out into the bitter cold air and crunchy snow. "I want to, but…"

Stan thought it wise that he didn't say anything about Wendy getting to him for fear that Kyle would never tell him or go off on him in a fit of Jew rage.

"He's totally afraid to be beat at games by mah awesome skills," Cartman chimed in as he rather harshly bumped Kyle's shoulder in his passing, thus sending already distracted teen on his rear in the snow.

Reaching up to plug his ears for the inevitable 'fatass vs. Jew' battle that was sure to come, Stan began to walk towards his house, stopping moments later when he heard nothing. His hands fell to his sides as he turned to face Kyle, who was still in the snow with his face beet red in anger. But he said nothing nor attempted to move.

"See, he totally knows it's true!" Cartman then went on as he too began heading home, cackling manically at his so-called greatness.

"Damn it, Kyle," Stan sighed as he retraced the few yards he had ventured, reaching a hand out to his friend. "You know you can't just let him do that to you!"

Still Kyle said nothing, his still heated face falling to his lap.

"Are you…?" the raven haired teen tried to question Kyle's sudden movement of his arm wiping across his eyes, but didn't get to finish as the redhead hastily pushed himself up and dashed past Stan towards home.

Whatever Wendy knew, it had to be big for Kyle to cry.

xoxoxox

Having known Kyle since childhood, he knew best to let the redhead cool off before further interrogation, and so didn't call after him or chase him when he fled in a flurry of tears and kicked up snow.

And it was something Stan loathed; that being, unable to help his best friend when he obviously needed it. That and the fact that he had to sit while said redhead cooled down and mule over any possible ideas or scenarios that could cause the distress.

No sooner than he was greeted by the heat of his home, he kicked the door shut and flung his bag against the wall where it would inevitably sit until Sunday night, and headed to his room where he promptly stripped down to his T-shirt and jeans.

He still had two hours to let the Jew cool down and three hours until he had to be at Craig's. 'So, there's no point in packing anything just yet,' he mused as he flopped carelessly on his bed with a game controller in hand. If Kyle wasn't going, there was really no point in packing anything, seeing as half his wardrobe was at Kyle's house along with a spare set of toiletries.

xoxoxox

Some time had passed since Stan had begun to play his current game, where he had originally started off lounging on his bed to now sitting just some inches from his television screen, mashing buttons wildly with his tongue poking from the side of his mouth occasionally yelling, "Reload! RELOAD!" while running away from a mob of zombies.

And of course, shortly after yelling "Reload!" and heading back into the center of the mall level, his phone would just have to vibrate on his nightstand with a pack of rabid brain eating zombies dead set on him. He quickly fled the area and paused the game once he deemed himself somewhat safe.

Message Received  
>From: Kyle<p>

_I'm ready to talk…_

Stan smiled lopsidedly as he sent a quick text of _"on my way"_ and pocketed his phone. It had only been an hour and a half.

When he arrived at Kyle's house some minutes later, the redhead was already standing just outside his door, shivering slightly and rubbing his arms.

"Where's your coat, dumbass?" Stan sighed as Kyle gave a sheepish smile before opening his door, the noirette all but shoving his friend inside. "You've already missed three days of school from being sick."

"I've got other things on my mind…" Kyle mumbled as he idly watched Stan kick his shoes off and hang his coat.

"Shall we then?" Stan offered as his friend simply stood there, looking nervous as all get out next to the couch. Kyle simple nodded and they headed up to his room, Kyle first stopping by Ike's room to ask him in that pleading, dead serious tone to not bother him for the next hour.

As the bedroom door clicked shut, the redhead locking it for good measure, he stayed facing it, his head drooping. Stan had since made himself comfortable on Kyle's bed.

"I'm scared, Stan."

"Well, duh. I know that," he sighed.

"Please don't joke right now. This is super serious and hard for me to talk about."

"Sorry, dude."

Still facing the door, Kyle took a deep breath, letting it flow from his open mouth a moment later. When he turned to face Stan, his face showed deep signs of fear, his face deathly pale. "I want to go to that party tonight, I _really_ do, but it's not just because of what Wendy knows…Well, it has to do with it, but I didn't…" he sighed again, clenching his eyes shut and balling his fists at his sides. "I didn't want you to know."

"Know _what_, Kyle?" he gently urged, beginning to stand so he could comfort his friend.

"Don't!" Kyle yelped. "Don't get up. Just stay there, please," he then whispered as he stared pleadingly at Stan. He studied the carpet of his room for a few silent minutes as he gathered himself, when he was ready, he locked his eyes with Stan's. "This will probably change the way you act around me, if you still want to after this. And I won't blame you. Wendy…She found out by pure luck, really; I guess ours just finally ran out on not getting caught."

Stan's eyebrows began to knit together in curiosity as those deathly serious eyes bore into his. But he remained silent and let Kyle put the pieces together.

"It was Tuesday, right after lunch," he began, finally looking away, his expression one of shame and embarrassment. "We were skipping class and went to the bathroom on the east end of the 2nd floor since the door is, well, you know how that door sticks easy and Craig just knows how to keep it that way for as long as we need it shut."

Stan listened intently, beginning to add things in his head. If he was with Craig, then Kenny was with him. And if it involved an easily locked bathroom during class time with those two, then it meant they were having sex…And throw Kyle into the equation…

Before Kyle had a chance to further his story, Stan blurted out his answer in the form of a question.

"So you were with them to watch them have sex, or were you the lookout?"

"STAN!" Kyle growled, his patience thin. "Okay, so yes, I was with Kenny and Craig, and yes they were having sex…" His face then lit up to a bright red and he faltered with his words. "With me."

"With you there, I got that."

"Nononono…Damn it, Stan! Sometimes you're…They were having sex **with me**_**!**_" he cried out, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Cerulean eyes widened as he stared at Kyle, his tone sounding just like that time he told Kyle he sounded like Cartman when he was the bookkeeper for the Crack Baby Basketball thing. "You had sex?"

"Yes."

"With Kenny _and_ Craig?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"Yes."

"In the bathroom at school?"

"For crying out loud! Yes! We've been screwing in there everyday for like a month!"

"Why?"

That tone of his was annoying Kyle to the point of boiling, seething anger. He had planned on Stan running out of his house calling him a fag or something worse well before this point, so he wasn't too sure how to continue.

"Because…I like sex. A lot."

"With two guys that have been in a relationship since…"

"Shut up, Stan!" Kyle yelled as he advanced on his friend, noticing now that Stan was still processing all this information as those wide eyes were staring unseeingly at the same spot he had just moved from.

"I'm sorry, Kyle! I have to know! You're my fucking best friend and you've been keeping this from me for over a month now!" he defended at he snapped out of his daze and stared worriedly up at Kyle, who now was towering over him. "You've never even had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, and now I'm finding out you've been having sex with our friends who have been dating for years…How did this even happen?"

Kyle smiled ruefully as he haphazardly sat next to Stan. "I suppose you're partially to blame for my current sexual status. After all, you left me all alone the night of Kenny's slumber party in his room."

"They didn't rape you, did they?" was what he blurted out as it struck his mind.

The redhead laughed and shook his head, somewhat at ease now that his secret was out. "No; they're both major pervs, but they're our friends after all. You remember that bruise on my head the next morning and how I was walking stiffly?"

"Yea, you said you had fallen over while you were asleep and hit your head on the nightstand and then slept weird so your back was hurting a lot. But know I know that's not what happened…"

Kyle laughed again as he flopped to lay down with his arms folded under his head. "Not at all. Craig pushed Kenny down on the bed knocked over the lamp. That's where the bruise came from. The back problem…you know."

"But how did it all _start_? I know you were woken up then and seen them."

"I watched them for a bit," he shrugged as Stan turned to look down at him. "It got quiet all of a sudden, so I turned away, and then Kenny started molesting me, more or less, as I pretended to sleep. I found out later it was Craig who caught me watching."

"So how did Wendy found out?"

Kyle suddenly sat up, turning to Stan with a smile. "She had apparently been walking by the bathroom when we were finishing up, and stopped and waited to see who had been in there so she could tell on us. She didn't seem surprised in the slightest at Kenny and Craig, but when she seen me…That look in her eyes told me she would hold it over my head in the worst way possible to get to you."

"But since I have such a trusting and awesome Super Best Friend, it's not going to work!" Stan grinned. "Thanks for finally coming clean. It hurt a lot to see you so down and scared…"

He could feel his cheeks heat up, turning away from those alluring eyes. "Thanks for being so understanding about it. And for the record, I'm not in love with them. I join them just for the sex, and they're totally fine with that."

"So, you are in love with someone then, otherwise you wouldn't have said that…" Stan pointed out much to Kyle's sudden dismay.

xoxoxox

If you want to know more about the Kenny slumber party incident, read Closet Nympho. Though I may have to do some editing with the ages since they no longer add up from this story to that…

Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Review por favor and the next chapter will arrive sooner than this one! X3


End file.
